Fear Me
by Gackt Camui
Summary: [SM-WK-RK-GW-FB] Three years from now, I will, remorsefully, ascend to my ultimate state. But in the meantime, I have to learn to stay alive.
1. The Vaguely Fascinating Story of My Life

_Warnings: Mild swearing, OOCness, single character centered. Read (you might enjoy it) or scroll to the end if you can't keep your panties on. :P_

_Okay, I have no idea where I'm going with this. It was around 4 in the morning and it popped into my head like how most ideas do, right? Anyways, this is very multi-aniverse if I do continue it, but this is basically a teaser. I have a little bit of the next chapter typed out, but it's kindda just...lost. o_o So, um, if you like this fic and want me to continue, drop me a line and maybe some suggestions. ^_^;; I like getting e-mail._

_Also, pardon me for grammar or spelling. Usually, I'm a pretty good speller, but grammar... well, let's just say, sometimes, the more I look at sentences, the less coherent they become. ^_^;;_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Please don't sue._

**Fear Me** (for lack of a better title)  
  
Somehow, I had gotten onto the shitlists of some very important people; so important, in fact, that I didn't even know what half of them did.  
  
That's why I ran.  
  
I have been nearly my entire life. I had been bumped from relative to relative in hopes of keeping me and my uncanny magical abilities out of sight and out of trouble. From the stories I've been told, things as well as people have been after me since the moment I was born. Most of them wanted to kidnap me and raise me in hopes of using my powers for their benefit (which was usually world domination, and hell if I was ever going to let them do that). Others wanted me kill me, and still others wanted to kill me and eat me.  
  
Something about my bones. Maybe I had a higher calcium content. Who knows?  
  
Why couldn't I just blow them all away if I'm so powerful?  
  
One of my guardians had said it would, and I quote, "violate the quintessential equilibrium of the esoteric and unfathomable consolidation of the megacosm and megacosms around us." For stupid people like me, that pretty much means I'm like the knot of wool in an expensive cashmere sweater. If I am strained and pulled too much, the knot comes apart and the sweater (that had cost an entire ass to pay for) pretty much turns into rags. I'm not allowed to emit enormous expenditures of power. Hell, I'm not even allowed to emit power at all. Apparently, power adds up, and if the water ever spills from the glass, this world and hundreds of thousands of others are going to Hell.  
  
That being the case, I had to seek the pricey help of certain people. In my endless endeavors to stay alive, I had become ensnared in many lives--lives that I had hoped to never touch. But Fate and Destiny are not so kind to neither them or me.  
  
It's really hard being a girl this age. I should be some rebellious, stuck up teenager, screaming at parents, TP'ing the school, getting a boyfriend, then kicking his ass, publicly humiliating him, and implanting diseases (my favorite is venereal) for cheating.  
  
But no.  
  
Instead, I'm ruining the lives of all those around me. I've fallen in love with all the people who have tried to help me and even some who were out for blood. Alas, what is a poor schoolgirl to do?  
  
Who am I, you ask?  
  
I am Usagi Tsukino.  
  
Fear me.  
  
End.


	2. It's not Kidnapping if You Go Willingly

_Warnings:_ _Mild swearing, OOCness, Usagi-centered, self-edited x_x._

_Hehe, okay, chapter two! So, first thanks to the lovely Leah and Silver Twilight Blood who reviewed. You guys are darlings! I still don't know where the heck this story is going, so I'm sorry if I don't update very fast or maybe even drop it all together. _ I feel like such a hypocrite now. T_T Okay, on with the story. It's short 'cause I wanna see if other people are interested in it. ^_^_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Please don't sue._

Fear Me (still for lack of a better title)

I rushed out of detention like a madwoman and ignored the shouting teachers. Slow down? No way! I was free! I giggled and practically danced out into the hallway. The best feeling in the world would always be finally getting out of detention. It was time to hit the arcade, meet up with some friends, and finally beat that Sailor V game! 

I ran out the gates only to be stopped by Hikaru Utada's First Love playing jauntily from my cell phone. Fumbling with my bag, I snatched up the phone and peered at it. In pretty blinking lights, it said: Uncle Kenshin. I pressed a button and held the phone up to my ear. 

"Hiyas Uncle Kenshin, I'm going to meet with some friends right now so I'll be late coming home," I said before he could get a word in edgewise. Best thing about Uncle Kenshin was that if I asked him for something before he asked me for something, he would always end up letting me do what I wanted instead of doing what he wanted. It was a neat trick I picked up from my aunt.

But it didn't sound like he had heard me because he said, "Usagi-chan, we're moving you to another uncle." 

I pouted at the phone. Just when I was getting cozy, too. It's only been a month, which was odd since I usually stayed with one relative for at least three months. Something must've been up. "Okay, Uncle Kenshin. What's his name?" 

My uncle answered in the same sweet voice he always did. "Reiji Takatori." 

The name sounded only vaguely familiar, but then again, I didn't know a quarter of my relatives. They just kept popping up all over the place. 

Everything sounded fine to me, but I asked because I always did. "Are you sure?" 

There was a very long pause and some voices in the background. 

Uh oh. Usually pauses and struggling meant bad things. Very possibly, someone had taken my aunt and uncle hostage and were now forcing them to transfer me to a new 'relative.' Whoever this new villain was, was definitely stronger than both my aunt and uncle to be able to catch them and hold them down for so long. 

Uncle Kenshin grew up to become a marvelous swordsman with a kind heart. With all the discipline he had learned from the art, he also became a perceptive businessman—nothing could really get past him. His sense of honor and duty had always set him apart from many of the men who now run this world. His wife, my Aunt Kaoru, was somewhat of a spitfire of a wife—a feisty woman but also very honorable. She reminded me of an older sister. She runs a famous dojo that had been founded by her father. 

I had a moment to think before my uncle's voice came back on. 

"Yes. He'll have someone pick you up." 

Yes. He had said yes. Usually, that was a good thing, but taking into account the long pause and struggling, I would have to say that that's a bad thing. Our secret code for informing me that some very bad people were after me was 'of course,' because of course some big bad people were coming after me, which was my cue to run. 

Unfortunately, that would probably mean whoever (let's call them BP for Bad People) was holding them would kill them. I couldn't let that happen again. 

Giving a big, fat sigh, I said into the phone, "Uncle Kenshin, could you give him the phone, please?" There was a little bit of jostling, some whispering and some hissing before a rich, slightly accented voice spoke. 

"You wanted to speak to me, fraulein?" 

So the big bad wolf was German. I'll show him that this little rabbit has teeth. Sharp ones. "May I have your name?" Nothing wrong with being polite before I chewed him out. 

There was a soft chuckle. It was kind of sexy and annoying at the same time. "You may call me Schuldich." 

"Great, Schuldich, listen here. If you hurt even a hair on my aunt's or uncle's head, I will send you to Hell before I kill you. Trust me, it hurts a lot more when you're still flesh and bone." 

There was a quiet musing over the line. I was very relieved that he had not laughed, because it meant he took me seriously. Not many people take me seriously. Besides, if he had, I would have blown my top. It often ends up very messy and I was not in the mood to clean it up. 

"Deal. Where would you like me to pick you up?" 

"You can pick me up in front of Kitty in the House. It's a flowershop three blocks away from the school. It's overrun with girls. You can't miss it," I informed him. 

Honestly, I had no idea what I was doing. On one hand, I was trying to save my aunt and uncle. On the other hand, I think I just wanted to stop running. I was sick of getting bumped from relative to relative—not that they weren't nice and caring or anything—just that they all had lives of their own and it was probably more of a duty to take care of me than anything else. I wanted my parents and since they were dead, I just wanted to be left alone. 

"Yes, I'm familiar with that little establishment. I'll pick you up at five o'clock." 

"Seven. Argue with me and I'll say eight." 

He was irritated. And maybe a little mad. I'm an empath, too, but that's not necessary to feel the simmering and slightly outraged heat in the tense silence. How could I, a junior high schoolgirl, order him around like this? Easy. Because I can blow him away with a simple look (even if I'm not allowed to, but he doesn't need to know that).

"Fine," he conceded and hung up rather rudely. 

I smiled, not to be discouraged, jammed my phone back into my bag and continued merrily down the street. First stop: arcade; second stop: home. I had to make sure this Schuldich character had kept his word and then explain to my uncle and aunt that I knew what I was doing, even if I didn't. I also hoped to God Aunt Kaoru wouldn't blow a gasket. 


	3. His Hair Was the Color of the Yolk of a ...

_Warnings: Mild swearing, might still be some OOCness (for Schuldich, but it's all part of the plan, folks), Usagi-centered, still self-edited._

_Uh, okay, Chapter 3. I just realized I titled Chapter 2 what I was going to title this chapter. X.x;; Oh, well. Thanks to Firefly-chan and all the people who've been checking this story out. Truth be told, I have some random scenes written out, but I'm not sure how to tie them all together. I hate making transitions ;_; Somebody wanna be my muse? _

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept the clothes on my back._

Fear Me

I was late and he, the German named Schuldich, looked decidedly annoyed. It was my intention to be late, of course. I wanted to scope out the person who wanted to kidnap me, never mind how willing I was being. 

I think my jaw must have dropped because drool was leaking out of the corner of my mouth. The man was hot if nothing else. It was between spring and summer, so there was still enough light for me to check him out (and check him out I did). Tall, broad shouldered, looked lean and muscular. He was wearing a long, ivory overcoat and slacks in the same pristine color. The collar of a pale blue dress shirt lay across the lapels of the coat. 

His hair was the most amazing thing. It was the color of the yolk of a duck egg. I know that didn't sound very romantic. Umm, I got it! It was the color of a dying sun before the eclipse of a violet-laced dusk. Not bad if I do say so myself. 

Getting back to his hair, it was this fiery red-orange, a little messy, a little long, and a little spiky; like he never combed it. A pair of sunglasses was nestled in the yellow bandana that went around his forehead. 

Damn, he was hot. And a freaking telepath. 

Fortunately, I had been forced to attend ten billion 'magic and more' lessons for my abilities and whatnot. I knew how to block out people like him and the whole world around me unless I felt like catching up on some juicy gossip. 

I studied him for a moment longer. He was leaning casually against the silver Beamer, fingers idly flicking the smoking cigarette. The gray embers flared to life briefly before vanishing like apparitions. 

I suddenly became hesitant and nervous. Uncharacteristic of me? HA! I'm always nervous, I just don't show it. It was one of my many lessons. It was #6: Show that you are nervous and you shall die. They tend to put them bluntly. 

Okay, getting back to the stud in front of me. What if this was a bad idea? What if I was going to die? What if they were going to brainwash me and turn me against the people I loved? What if they made me eat carrots?! My stomach churned at the very thought and I think I must have made a sound because the head of orange hair swiveled towards me and I was pinned to the floor by cat-like green eyes. Yikes! 

He didn't come towards me, just stared and took a drag out of his cigarette, like he was measuring me up, maybe even hungrily. I felt like a slab of steak and I did not like that sensation. I also had the funny feeling that he was trying to go into my mind, dig through all my secrets—maybe find out things that even I didn't know. 

Normally when people tried to do that to me, it hurt my eyes and gave me a headache. With most people, it felt like they had stuck nine-inch claws into my skull and were deliberately slow in tearing my brain apart. 

Schuldich's was more like a lover's caress. It was that gentle and sweet, like we had been intimate our whole lives. Like we shared no secrets between each other. I would have swooned if I wasn't still so frozen to the spot. 

Too bad for him my mind shield is impenetrable. It is layer after layer of steel and rock and steel and rock. It took years for me to accomplish the current rigidity of my defense, but it was all worth it. Nothing got out unless I wanted it to. His, however, well, it was good, but not good enough. If I really wanted to break into it, it'd be like cake. Chocolate cake. Maybe if he was nice to me, I'd teach him a few things. 

Back to where we were. Again. His probing skills were great. Ohhhh yeah, it felt pretty darn nice, but I wasn't about to give in. I let my lips curve into a vicious smile, remembering to flash my teeth just the way one of my childhood friends had taught me. I let him think he was winning, fed him a few stray images, then… 

_'__STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!'_

I got the desired effect. The cigarette dropped from his fingertips, forgotten. He looked surprised, but with mastered skill, he quickly covered it up with his cool bottle green eyes and arrogant smirk. He pushed off from the car and waited for me to cross the street. I took my time. 

We stared at each other when I finally got to the car. I looked him over, he looked me over. It was all good. 

"You look older than you sound." He said it like he was ordering an entrée from a menu. 

I glared sourly at him. Prick. "Whatever. Are we going to get going 'cause I'm famished." 

"Of course, fraulein," and then quite unexpectedly, he took my hand, kissed my knuckles, and opened the passenger side door. He ushered me in. 

The feel of his lips against my hand? Wow. "Could you call me Usagi? I'm not used to being called fraulein." 

He smiled casually. "Sure, Usagi-chan," he drawled in a low voice. 

I sucked in a sharp breath as the fine hair on my arms stood up at attention. I think maybe he had a little bit of incubus blood flowing in him, too. 

The car started moving and all was quiet, so I decided it was my job to break the ice. "Uh, so, are you going to tell me what Reiji Takatori wants with me?" 

"What do you think he wants with you, Usa-chan?" 

Aww, he called me Usa-chan. I brightened up a little and thought. Yes, what did I think he wanted with me? Gee, I don't know. "World domination," I answered blandly. 

He smiled, amused. "Good guess." 

I was starting to get annoyed. His concise answers were grating on my nerves. He struck me as the type who talked on and on, not so much as rude as blunt, and he seemed like a terrible flirt and tease. So why wasn't he talking to me? Did he think I was stupid? Mean? Rude? Was I not pretty? Was I too young?! I was all about to burst into crocodile tears when he started again. 

"Takatori is an influential politician running for Prime Minister of Japan. He is also the boss of a crime syndicate. Which is where you come in." 

Okay. "So, his main goal really is world domination? He wants to use me for more money and more power?" Nothing wrong with trying to wheedle a little more information out of him. 

"Yes," he answered quietly. Too quietly, I thought. 

"What exactly do you know about me?" I didn't want to let out anything that he didn't know. 

"What don't I know about you?" 

Hot _and_ manipulative. I had to tread lightly around him. "I can't tell you what you don't know if you don't tell me what you know about me." Wait, did that make sense? I fell into a state of confusion and he laughed. It was very silky. 

"Good answer. Let's see how well you hold up against Crawford," he replied smoothly. 

Suddenly, I wasn't feeling so good. I wasn't very good at being around bad guys since I had lived a very sheltered life up until now. Everything that I had ever wanted was always taken care of for me. All my relatives seemed pretty wealthy and lived comfortable lives. I was spoiled and I wasn't afraid to admit it. 

But instead, I plastered on a grin and decided to play it cool. "Crawford? Family member? Boss? Friend? Lover? Is he as cute as you are?" 

He laughed, a little darkly, but he did laugh. "Business associate. Also a precog. And I wouldn't say he is as cute as I am." The same arrogant smile curved his lips. 

My eyebrows shot up. "A precog? Wow, that's about the only thing that's closed off to me." 

"Closed off?" 

I shrugged. "One of my guardians, who is long due for a visit by the way, closed it off when I was born. My relatives say that it wouldn't do good if I saw the future. They say that I might be tempted to change it. But who says I'm not changing it as we speak?" I laughed a little uneasily. "For all I know, I was supposed to run away the moment I found out you were screwing with my uncle's mind. But, no. I'm in this really nice car with a really hot telepath whose boss probably does some really evil deeds." 

He smirked, but didn't comment. 

"So," I started again. I hated awkward silences. I especially hated awkward silences with people I knew nothing about except their need to dominate me. "Am I supposed to know what Reiji Takatori wants to do with me or am I supposed to be his well-behaved niece?" Who wants to kick his ass, but I decided against saying that out loud. 

He turned to me a little, his jade green eyes catching the moonlight. They were stunning. "The well-behaved niece, of course, Usa-chan. Although Crawford would know that things didn't come out quite the way we had expected, Takatori knows nothing." 

I leaned back into the soft leather seat. His tone was invariably derisive when he spoke his boss' name. Was it possible that Schuldich worked for a bigger and badder boss? The potential turn of events was not boding well with me. I frowned a little, upset that I couldn't probe into his mind without him knowing. 

Well, it didn't matter anyway because we stopped in front of this HUGE mansion, and I do mean huge. I hadn't really been paying much attention to which direction we were headed to, but from the looks of it, we were in a little isolated and woodsy area outside of Tokyo. 

Two men met us at the foyer, both slender, tall, and drop-dead gorgeous, much like Schuldich. The dark haired one was a few inches taller than Schuldich. He looked not so much as meaner as, well, tight-assed. He was dressed in a crisp charcoal business suit. He had perfect posture and frosty brown eyes. 

The other one, um, the other one was a little odd. He had pale blue hair and a sharp golden eye. His other eye was covered by a plain black patch. Across his face were various thin scars. Tiny rings and studs adorned his ears. That one eye gleamed at me like I was supposed to be some sort of harmless fuzzy animal that would ultimately be torn apart by the snapping wide jaws of a hungry wolf. Guess who the wolf was? 

I wasn't sure if I was supposed to be scared or not. There was something strange about Farfarello, but I wasn't sure what. They didn't look nice, but they didn't look like they were going to kill me and eat me, either. 

Schuldich took his time to drape his arm haphazardly across my shoulders. I stared at it for a moment, then sent him a dubious look. He grinned and nodded towards the two gentlemen. 

"Usagi Tsukino, meet Bradley Crawford and Farfarello." 

I mustered up an inquisitive smile and stuck out my hand. "Nice to meet you, Crawford-san." He stared at it as if it'd jump off my wrist and crawl down his pants. Not that I'd mind. 

Finally, he shook it once, dropped it, and said, "Pleasure." 

My smile faltered a little, but turned dutifully to the other quiet fellow. "Nice to meet you, too, Farfarello-san." 

He suddenly got this crazy look in his eye before Schuldich snatched my hand down. I blinked at him, perturbed. He didn't respond, so I let it go, but not before promising myself to question him on it later. 

"Nagi hasn't returned yet, but you will meet him. He currently has a school appointment to attend to," Bradley Crawford said. His voice was deep, but a little empty, like he didn't want to give anything away. 

I nodded mutely in understanding as Schuldich steered me away to only what I could assume was my room. He led me up a spectacular carpeted (it felt like velvet…) stairway and through the antique-décor of the hallways, finally stopping in front of a large varnished oak door. He let me open it. 

It was like a fairytale. White moonlight poured through enormous French windows onto a huge swan bed with a filmy white canopy. I squealed with a childish delight and skipped over to the bed, flopping onto my front and relishing the unending softness of it. The situation was starting to feel less and less like a kidnapping. Kidnappees don't get princess treatment from kidnappers. 

I flipped around and grinned at Schuldich who had made himself comfortable in a lovely plush chair by my bed. "So when do I get to meet Reiji Takatori?" 

"You won't be meeting him quite for some time." 

"Really?" 

"You don't sound surprised." 

"I figure there's good reason behind it all." 

"You're not afraid of any of us." 

I smiled and stared at the wide white canopy. He sounded like a spoiled kid who didn't get his way. "If it makes you feel any better, I'd probably be afraid of you if I wasn't so…blessed." 

He gave a short bark of laughter. "No. I think, Usa-chan," he said fluidly, "you are one of those kinds of girls." 

I frowned, puzzled at his cryptic remark and turned to him, but he was already at the doorway. "Schuldich?" He flashed me a grin and disappeared down the hall. Wasn't that productive? I stretched a little but realized I was still hungry. 

I sat up and grinned. Time to make a trip to the kitchen.

----- 

The kitchen was huge and the pantries were stocked full of goodies. 

I hopped onto a barstool from the island in the middle of the kitchen and went through half a bag of cookies, two bags of chips, and some leftover pizza. I was clearing off the table when I accidentally knocked over a bowl of fruit. I glared at them, readying my telepathy when I realized I was no longer alone in the kitchen and they weren't rolling around on the floor. 

I glanced up and was shocked to see the prettiest dark haired boy I've ever laid eyes on standing at the entrance. His gaze was trained on the floating apples and pears as they lifted up and back into the unharmed fruit bowl. They were arranged by invisible hands as if they had never been knocked over in the first place. 

I inclined my head a little to the side. Was he really a boy? He was just so pretty! He was slim and only a few inches taller than me, but wearing a boy's school uniform which only enhanced how slender he was. His hair hung softly around his face, framing large blue eyes. 

"Hello," he said quietly, breaking my intense musing. "You must be Usagi Tsukino. I'm Nagi Naoe." He stepped forward, nodding to me. Strangely, the moonlight to the side of him didn't make his eyes look darker, but lighter and almost teal. 

I smiled at him amicably and extended my hand. "Nice to meet you, Nagi-kun." 

He gave a faint smile as he took my hand. I was still in awe. "You're psychokinetic, too, Tsukino-san?" 

"Usagi-chan," I corrected automatically, "and yep, I'm psychokinetic but I don't use it much. Yours is strongest when you're emotional." He gave a start. "Don't worry, I'm not digging through your head or anything. I just see this fuzzy glowing thing around you and it says you're most powerful when you're gripped with emotion." 

I wondered if he would let me dress him up one day. The very thought made me burst into peals of laughter. I think he might have gotten a little frightened of me when I did that, but no matter. I suddenly grabbed his hand. It was soft and warm. "Nagi-kun, you're not busy right now, are you? And please don't lie." 

He gave a hesitant shake of his head. That wonderfully soft hair of his curled against his cheek. Sigh. "Would you mind giving me a tour of this place? 

"I guess not," he answered, and paused adorably for a second before, "Usagi-chan." 

"Great!" And I dragged him away. 

----- 

Why was everyone in the damned house so pretty? Even the scarred Farfarello with his pale hair and cold golden eye was beautiful. I had almost mistakened Nagi for a girl, if I hadn't noticed his uniform. He looked young, but it turned out he was a few months older than me. 

I couldn't help glancing at him every so often out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to cry; he was just that pretty. We went through the entire house. There were four floors total, not including basement and attic. Everyone stayed on the second floor. Apparently, my room was across from Schuldich's and was nestled between Nagi's and Brad's. Farfarello's was next to Schuldich's. 

It was about eleven o'clock when we finally finished. I wasn't the least bit tired, still a little giddy from all the sugar I had consumed for my late dinner. Suddenly, I stopped and grinned. He turned to me a little warily. 

"Nagi-kun. Are you free tomorrow?" I think he blushed because he sort of started stuttering. It was very cute. Did he think I was asking him out? I tried not to cackle. 

"We have school." 

"Oh, yes, I meant after that." 

He nodded mutely. 

"Great! I was wondering if you'd like to go for ice cream or something." 

He blinked and flushed. "Okay." 

I threw my arms around him and hugged the stiff and startled Nagi-kun, hiding my cunning, slightly guilty smile. My plan was rolling into action. Schuldich wasn't the only person who could be manipulative. 


	4. The Swordsman, the Wife, and the Demon

_Warnings: Um, not really any. Oh, wait, self-edited. -___- Is anybody willing to beta for me? I'd really appreciate it. ^^;;; OH! And the timeline is. . . like non-existent. Or you could say it's just a huge overlapping. I think it's more AU and there's no Sailor Moon. The Starlights exist, but not really as Starlights. o_o;; It'll get worse when I introduce the G-Boys. xD_

_AN: Okay, so this chapter is a little boring. Sorry, but I'm working on laying down the plot. .;; I actually have a lot of stuff written down, but I have no idea how to link them together. Last night, I was going through a ton of ideas. . . -.-;; *bites her lip* I'm wondering if anybody wants to let me use him/her as a brainstorming board-type-thingie. If anyone is interested, drop me an e-mail, please. ^^;; You can do it in a review, but leave your e-mail so I can get back to you. Thanks!!_

_Disclaimer: It's all been said and done before. *sighs*_

**Fear Me**

Chapter 4

In the morning, Schuldich was waiting in the kitchen, a ring of keys swinging idly around his index finger. He was dressed casually in a sleeveless and fitted black shirt that showed all the fine indentations in the muscles of his arms. I approved. 

His back was towards me and since hadn't noticed me yet, I decided to give him a scare. I leapt off the last step and onto his back, tightening my arms around his neck. 

"Morning, Schu-kun!" I chirped adoringly. He swayed slightly, but made no move to remove me. 

"Morning. You have big breasts for being such a small girl." 

I squealed and fell back from him, burning red in the face. "You pervert!" I shouted, stamping my foot in indignation. I crossed her arms over my chest, trying to hide them from his intense leer. "Pervert, pervert, pervert! You shouldn't be saying that to girls my age, you old pervert." 

His lewd smirk turned into a pout. "I am not old." 

I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Yes, you are! You're old!" And I continued to chant this as I pranced around the kitchen. 

Me, a morning person? Never! But today, I was feeling refreshed and volatile. Last night, I had an omen that told me something was going to happen today. Something that involved strawberry topping and fudge-covered sundaes and a pretty dark haired boy. 

I finally stopped at the kitchen table to munch on a piece of French toast. Schuldich leaned one hand on the table and slanted down to meet my eyes. I swallowed and peered at him cautiously. Something was going on behind those kitty eyes of his. 

"Yes? Can I help you with something, Schu-kun?" I made sure to draw out the 'kun.' It was only fair since he was calling me 'Usa-chan' now. He grinned indulgently at me. 

"I need to go into your head." He said it like he was commenting on the weather. 

"Ha-ha. In your dreams." 

He raised his red-orange eyebrows. "How'd you know?" 

I stuck out my tongue at him, making sure to show him the chewed up remains of my toast. He made a face and drew back enough to be satisfying. I composed myself and smiled mildly at him. "Schu-kun, you know that's not the proper way to request a favor from a lady." 

He snorted and slid bonelessly into the chair next to me. "Who's a lady?" 

I glared at him sharply and continued as if he hadn't spoken. "First, you're supposed to ask, not demand things. And when you ask, you're supposed to sound sincere. You did not sound sincere," I informed him, punctuating each word of my last sentence with little pokes at his chest. It was very hard, as I soon realized, resisting the urge to cradle my bruised finger. 

"Well, then, fair lady," he drawled smoothly, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. His eyes never left my face. My knees turned to jelly and I was very glad I was sitting down. "May I have a look into your splendid mind?" 

I nodded my head appreciatively while I said, "no." 

"Usa-chan, I need to go into your head so I can keep tabs on you. I can't let you go to school and not know what you're doing." 

"I'm here on my own free will. If I really wanted to leave, I would have gone by now." 

"There is another group of assassins out for you." 

That floored me. "Right now? At this exact moment?" When he nodded, I stared down at my crumb-infested plate. Why the sudden influx of humans on my fuzzy white tail? Up until now, it had been mostly demons and other mystical beings. "What do they want with me?" I ventured to ask, not sure if I wanted to hear his answer. I didn't know how right I was. 

He leaned in very close so that his lips were right against my ear. I swallowed. "They want to deflower you." 

As his husky words sank in, my mouth popped open. That-that—! I yelped, embarrassed and incensed, jerking out of my chair and falling to the floor in the process. I hit the back of my head with a thump. Ow. 

Stars swam before my eyes as dear Schu-kun laughed himself into a coronary. Damn that insufferable male-wench! 

"Cute panties." 

"Argh!" I jumped up, let out a war-cry, and attempted to kick him as hard as I could where the sun didn't shine—which only managed to make him laugh harder when I missed, slipped, and fell onto my butt. I bristled like a cat. "I'll get you!" I vowed, jerking my pleated blue skirt down as I glared at him. 

"Are you two finished?" 

Eep! I jumped out of my skin at the frigid voice to Brad's foreboding presence. Nagi was there too, but his wasn't quite so scary. 

"Good morning," I squeaked obediently. Bradley Crawford gave me a funny look before he spoke. 

"Good morning. Schuldich will be taking you to school, Miss Usagi. Let's go, Nagi." They walked away, but not before I saw Nagi sneak a faint smile my way. Ohh, I just wanted to cuddle him! 

When they were out of earshot, Schu-kun snorted. I turned back to him. The teasing laughter had left his face. He had returned to the mocking smirk. 

"You like him." 

I chortled with glee inside. Whatever gave him that idea? I batted my eyelashes at him. "Jealous?" 

Schu-kun stared at me for a moment in a calculating mad scientist sort of way. It seemed like he was weighing some possible retorts in that shaggy orange head of his. I was getting nervous just thinking about it. I mean, what if I had hit a nerve and he did something crazy? What if he decided to torture me? What if he was going to tie me up and gag me and make me watch dubbed Sailor Moon? I cringed, shifted uneasily, and took a tiny step backward. 

Finally, he walked over calmly and tilted my chin up with one finger so that my head was craned up to meet his fierce gaze. I saw a very clear reflection of myself looking a lot like my namesake. I gritted my teeth, wanting really badly to pull away, but I couldn't. His golden-lashed eyes studied me meticulously and he obviously liked what he saw because the edge of his sensual mouth drew up. He lowered his head a little closer to mine. 

Oh, my God. He was going to kiss me. Kiss me. Me. Kiss. My brain stopped working. 

When our mouths were a breath away, he whispered, "Not in the least." He pulled away and strolled languorously towards the door. 

I stared wide panicky eyes after him and suddenly remembered to breathe. My heart was beating like a small frightened animal's, so fast and erratic. His breath had been a warm puff of air against my lips and cheeks. The memory of my almost first kiss was permanently ingrained in my disheveled mind. 

I finally broke out of my stupor like a raging bull. Stupid conceited jerk! I growled loudly and stalked after him, ready to give him a piece of my fist. I yanked up my sleeves and promptly whacked my face into Schu-kun's wall of chest as he came back in, but not before I proudly stepped on his foot. I stumbled back to glare at him, holding my sore nose. He smirked at me as if nothing had happened. 

"Schu—!" 

He dropped his arm around my shoulders and ushered me towards the door. "We're going to be late for school, Usa-chan," he interjected with a taunting lilt in his voice at my name. 

I stuck out my bottom lip in annoyance and let him guide me towards the door. 

I was definitely going to get back at him _somehow_.

-----

School was boring. There was one perk, though. There was a new kid—Omi Tsukiyono. I remembered it because it was only one syllable away from my own last name. He was another pretty boy, like Nagi-kun sort of, but more open. All the girls went gaga over him. Funny thing, though. . . I had gotten the distinct feeling that he had been watching me. We had all the same classes, too. Other than that, he looked harmless. But, then again. . .

----- 

I headed out towards the gate, searching through the throng of students for Nagi-kun. He had said he'd meet me at my school, but the only pretty brown heads I saw were female. I was eager to get going on this little 'date.' I smothered a sly snigger and tromped past a horde of giggling girls. Where was that boy? 

"U-Usagi-chan!" 

The way the person had said my name sounded like a desperate cry for help. I swiveled around and instantly spotted Nagi-kun being mauled by a flock of fangirls. I cringed. This was going to be tough.

Letting out a determined sigh and praying to every single god that I knew, I rolled up my uniform sleeves and pushed and shoved my way through the fence of females. Really! Some of these girls were over their rockers! Did they think that boys actually liked all this attention? Well, maybe some. One flame-headed telepath came to mind. I glared at the thought and it went scuttling back to the recesses of my mind. 

Stupid girls. They pushed and shoved back, shooting me nasty looks, like I was trying to get to their goods or something. One of them even yelled at me. Whore. 

I stuck my hand out to Nagi-kun as soon as I was close enough. "Grab my hand!" The moment our fingers touched, I knew, I just knew, that I was going to have a psychic vision. 

_A forest. A burning house. A boy on his knees, hands clutching at the sides of his head. His face was twisted into an expression of anguish and hate. A slim figure emerging from the woods. Blackness._

I blinked rapidly, shaking out my head because there was no time to mull over it. Nagi-kun's hand was securely in mine; I gave a mighty tug and drew him out. We made for a dead run down the streets of Juuban, angry femmes hot on our tails. 

----- 

I normally didn't get visions. That ability was supposed to be closed off with all the prescient stuff, but sometimes, they found loopholes. 

Don't get me wrong; I can't see the future at all. My clairvoyance was more of a past thing—I saw feelings, memories, more emotional stuff than anything else. Usually, it happened when I had a deep affinity with something or someone. They were abrupt and without any sort of transition. It was just like BAM! And then they'd be gone just like that. Most of the time now, they gave me mild headaches. The first time I had one, I threw up before I fell up into a dead faint. It hadn't been a pretty sight. 

Now, as I fled down the block with Nagi-kun next to me, I allowed myself to give consideration to the ambiguous trance. It did nothing to explain Nagi-kun's past to me—in fact, it made it all the more complicated. What had happened to Nagi-kun? I assumed the boy was Nagi, only younger. He looked to be about six or seven in the light of the deadly flames. Had it been his house that burned down? Had he caused it? And who was that figure who had come out of the woods? 

I bit my lip and worried it. There was so much I didn't know about the people I was staying with. I was caught between the decision of deeming them good or bad. They certainly weren't bad people—they hadn't tortured me or threatened me in any sort of way—but they weren't exactly good either. Supposedly, they were working for a fearsome boss. . . Or were they? 

I let out a disgusted growl of frustration, screeching to a halt. Nagi-kun paused a few feet in front of me. 

"Usagi-chan?" he asked hesitantly. "Are you alright?" 

I whapped myself over the head and nodded, embarrassed. I was getting carried away again. It happened a lot. 

"Yeah, sorry, Nagi-kun." I paused to take a look at our surroundings: bustling shops, traffic jams, and business-suited people rushed past us. To the right of us loomed the sunflower-yellow building of the arcade that I visited every so often. "Hey! We're here!" I grabbed his hand and in we went to Crown Fruit Parlor. 

----- 

"So, Nagi-kun," I began casually, twirling the narrow spoon around in my massive chocolate fudge explosion of an ice cream sundae. I stuck the spoon in my mouth and sucked it clean, suppressing a moan. I was in Heaven. 

"Hmm?" he mumbled between bites of his own sundae. I had persuaded him to get the same since he said he had never tried to before. It looked like he was enjoying his. He was the twenty-sixth person I had converted to this delectable treat. 

"You guys seem to know a lot about me, but I don't really know a thing about you guys." 

He paused, mouth open, spoon halfway in. A little bit of fudge was smeared on the corner of his soft pink mouth. I had the overwhelming urge to lick it away. I bit my lip and squelched it. 

"What do you want to know?" he asked softly, eyes lowered and putting the utensil back down. 

I shrugged, trying to remain as indifferent as I could. I didn't need him to suspect anything, but I had the dreaded feeling he already was. "I don't know, like family or anything. I'm supposed to be living with you guys for who knows how long and it makes me more comfortable when I know a little bit about my new friends." 

He looked up, startled. I guess it was the term 'friends.' Yes, I considered them friends. Well, Nagi-kun and Schu-kun, at least. I wasn't so sure about Brad and Farfarello, but I was determined to break into their psyches and find out what was going on with them. It might be hard and it might be discouraging, but I'll break through like a hot knife through butter. 

He gave me a doubtful look. 

I pouted at him. This was going to be harder than I had thought. "I'm just curious. You don't have to tell me if you want," I said at last, remembering to sniffle loudly and piteously. He lowered his eyes in embarrassment. 

"I actually don't remember, but what I do was that. . ." 

His voice faded away before I could get to the juicy information. My senses had awoken to signal me that something bad and evil was on its way. It's like this niggling sensation at the back of my mind that raises my blood pressure and feeds adrenaline through my entire body. Something like an advanced form of the 'fight-or-flight' response. I think. 

I grabbed Nagi-kun and dove out the way just as the window beside us splintered into a rain of stinging glass. He looked okay—stunned—but, okay. Before I even had the chance to say anything, however, the thing—demon, I finally realized—had grabbed me by the back of my neck and tossed me out the window. My arms scraped against the jagged edges of the frame as I fell. 

My uniform was torn, I was bloody, and I was not a happy bunny. I had landed on my elbows and hit my funny bone. It tingled like a freaking mofo! I glared, nursing my arms as the humanoid creature in very normal clothes flashed me shiny sharp teeth. 

I jumped to my feet, pointing one determined index finger at the demon, and yelled, "You're going down!" 

I bolted. 

----- 

Of course I knew what I was doing! I was running for my life. I couldn't kill the thing on my own, not without a weapon or facing the consequences later at least. I could try wrenching a pole off a street corner, flattening it into a blade and slice it through the creature behind me, but I was a little too busy running for my life. Telekinesis did need a little concentration, especially when you're only surrounded by huge things and civilians.

I raced down the street, the demon still thundering after me. I hoped that Nagi-kun was okay. 

'Uncle Kenshin!' I called out frantically as I neared his cozy two-story house. I saw his mop of auburn hair dash down the steps towards the gates in his business attire, toting his reverse blade sword. He spared me a smile and unsheathed his weapon, flipping it so the blade would actually do some damage.

Uncle Kenshin charged towards me, which was my cue to leap straight up. 

"Wings!" I cried out as ghostly muscles and feathers punctured painlessly through my skin and burst out from my shoulder blades. They flapped powerfully and lifted me off the ground, just out of the way as Uncle Kenshin ripped his blade across the demon's middle. The two parts laid twitching on the ground, opaque blue insides gleaming dully in the afternoon sun. I lifted my eyes away and landed in front of Aunt Kaoru. She enveloped me in a big hug, full of distressed sputters. 

"Usagi-chan, thank GOD you're okay. I was so scared. Don't you ever dare do that again, young lady! I'm so glad you're not dead. Damn that Schuldich!" Aunt Kaoru continued to curse loudly and proudly. I smiled fondly. She's a mercurial woman—screaming profanities one moment and spouting tears the next. 

"I missed you, too, Auntie." 

She eyed me. "That damn Schuldich didn't do anything to you, did he?" 

"Other than embarrassing me, no." I huffed, recalling the hectic events of this morning. I needed to get him back, get him back GOOD. But, now was not the time to do it. 

I turned back to Uncle Kenshin. He was scattering thin gold dust over the demon remains. The gleaming layer coated the body (bodies) like a blanket. It always amazed me that something so small could be so powerful. The two parts sank into the cement. Not a mark was left. 

My phantom wings vanished as soon as Uncle Kenshin turned around. He smiled his infamous optimistic smile at me, the cross-shaped scar on his cheek crinkling a little. I didn't know the whole story behind the scar. Supposedly, it was a reminder of an old mistake, which was surprising to me because Uncle Kenshin was and is not the type of person to make mistakes. 

"Usagi-dono," he said worriedly, making movements towards me, "you're hurt." 

"It's okay, Uncle Kenshin," I replied flashing a victory sign. "It's just a scratch. Thanks for taking care of him, by the way." 

He nodded, soft violet eyes growing serious. "You know you can come to us if you ever need any help." 

"I know, Uncle Kenshin." 

He turned around and we noticed Nagi progressing towards us. He always had a knack for sensing people and things. 

Nagi watched me intently as he came to a stop a few feet away. I smiled encouragingly at him. He stepped closer. 

"Nagi-kun! Nagi Naoe, meet my uncle, Kenshin Himura and aunt, Kaoru Kamiya Himura," I introduced quickly. I stood back to watch their reactions. 

"Hello. It's nice to meet you," Nagi-kun cordially murmured. 

"Nice to meet you, too, Nagi-san. You're much more polite than that barbarian Schuldich," Kaoru replied, grumbling out the last sentence. Heh heh. 

Uncle Kenshin nodded respectfully, laughing a little at his wife's response. I think he was embarrassed by her. . .frankness. "Usagi-dono is a good judge in character, and since she places her trust in you, I will trust you as well." 

Mystified, Nagi-kun only nodded. "Thank you," he said at length. "If I may ask, what was that thing?" 

Uncle Kenshin, Aunt Kaoru, and I shared a look before I spoke. "A demon." 

"A demon?" 

We nodded solemnly. 

"I've never heard about them before." 

I flashed my teeth in a deliberately frightful smile. I was pleased with this little bit of information he had naively leaked out. Seemed like Schwartz didn't know a lot about me and where I had come from. If they hadn't heard about the demons, then they obviously didn't know the story behind them. "You're in luck. You'll be seeing a lot more of those with me around." 

Nagi-kun gazed at me with what I could only call a troubled look. I guess Schwartz bit off a little bit more than they could chew. It was going to be the start of a wonderful relationship. 

_More AN: Thanks to all the reviewers!! I love you all ^^ As for pairings. . . Eh heh heh, sorry, I'm not taking votes ___ 'Cause I got an interesting ending in mind. ;D I noticed a lot of people mentioning how cute Nagi is :D!! He's so adorable. *sighs*_


	5. Beware the Dark Hallway

_Warnings: Self-edited and I did not really read it over._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea._

**Fear Me**

Chapter 5

It was lunch time and I was alone. Again. 

It didn't really bother me anymore—having no friends at school, that is. I've pretty much gotten used to it over the years. This was only my third month at this school. Nobody seemed to like me; nobody ever really did. The most popular girls always managed to come up with some dirt against me and it would spread across the school like wildfire. I didn't hate them, but I didn't like them either. The never even gave me a chance. The only people who ever really talked to me were a few male upperclassmen belonging to some elite group or something. The gossip was that they were some or the richest boys in all of Tokyo. I didn't really care one way or another, but sometimes, just sometimes, I got lonely. 

And right now was one of those times. I almost had the urge to contact Schu-kun. Almost. I squashed that urge good. 

Anyways, so I was digging into my uber delicious bento under one of the huge trees on campus when this black-and-white spherical blur headed straight towards me at like 54783215 mph. I screamed and threw myself to the ground, throwing my yummy lunch into the sky in the process. The ball slammed into the tree trunk and I got to live another day. 

I sat up calmly, taking deep, cleansing breaths. Then I screamed very loudly in my head. 

Screw life! My lunch was gone! I picked up the ball and sprang to my feet, ready to pound some ass. I spotted the group of snickering jerks just a little ways to my left. They were laughing at me. Laughing! I let the fury engulf me for a moment, just enjoying the sensation of the boiling pit of anger in my stomach stretch to the furthest reaches of my body. It was like lava. The tips of my fingers burned. 

One of them came forward, an expression of false repentance on his butthole face. Aww. Did he want his ball back? 

I readied the soccer ball in my hands, aiming with an accuracy to die for. I wound my leg back and let it snap forward. There was a muffled sound as my foot came in contact with the ball, whistling as the ball zoomed through the air, and screaming as the ball hit the prick in his now withered family jewels. He fell to the floor, clutching at his crotch. I smiled with sugary sweetness and dusted myself off before sitting down and picking up my lunchbox. There would be no saving my food today. I bowed my head in remembrance.

"Tsukino-san?" 

I looked up into friendly indigo eyes framed by long, thick lashes. Omi Tsukiyono smiled at me. Stupefied, I smiled back. 

"Do you mind if I sit next to you?" he asked openly, still bending slightly to look at me. I nodded and he dropped to my left. "That was a really nice kick. Do you play sports, Tsukino-san?" 

"Usagi-chan," I corrected, inclining my head to the side to inspect him. He was even cuter up close with his dirty blonde hair and unguarded eyes. It didn't seem like he had any ulterior motives for speaking with me. It also didn't seem like he wanted to embarrass me. "No, I don't play any sports," I said finally. "Why are you talking to me?" 

His eyes widened at my frank question. "I, uh, just wanted to be your friend. You seem like a nice person," he stammered, blushing. He was adorable. He reminded me of Nagi-kun in a way, but I wasn't about to let him go so easily. 

"Why me? You're new, but you're already very popular. Why would you want to be friends with an outcast?" 

His face suddenly changed as if he'd been caught. Caught with what? I pondered, vowing to find out what he was keeping from me. 

"You just seem normal, I guess. I think you're the only girl who hasn't climbed all over me yet," he laughed, embarrassed. 

Normal? He thought I was normal? I snorted. How very wrong he was. I shrugged off the suspicious feeling for the moment. "So, Omi-kun, where did you come from?" 

"Tokyo-Eiwa High. My guardians moved. What about you, Usagi-chan?" 

"What do you mean?" I asked levelly, giving nothing away. How did he know that I wasn't from around here? 

"I heard you were new here, too. Is that not right?" 

I licked my lips and checked his eyes. I hated to use telepathy on people, but he wasn't telling me something—something that could mean my life or death. I struggled over the debate for a while: to invade his privacy or not to invade his privacy? At the last minute, I sighed and decided against it. I was really getting too soft. 

"No, you're right. I'm from all around." I paused and laughed a little sadly. "I don't think I even remember where I came from." 

It was true. I've been wandering around the entire world my whole life, I barely remember where I had actually come from. My childhood was a nomadic blur. 

"I'm sorry. I don't remember a lot about my past either," he said softly. His face had drooped and I felt his heart cry from old pain and past betrayal. I felt a kindred spirit in him. We were much the same, Omi-kun and I. I decided that we would become good friends. 

I tentatively touched his shoulder. He turned to me, startled out of his intense reflection. "I understand. If you ever need someone to listen to you, you can count on me." I beamed at him and he looked at me almost guiltily. "Something wrong?" 

"No. Thank you, Usagi-chan." 

"No problem. Are you busy after school?" 

"Actually, I have a part-time job." 

"Oh?" 

"I work at the flowershop a few blocks from here." 

"You work at Kitty in the House?" I smiled in surprise. I had never actually gone into the little flowershop because the perpetual crowd of girls was so intimidating. I had been curious, but it wasn't worth sacrificing my life over. I could obviously see now why there were so many girls there. 

He nodded and looked at me thoughtfully. "Why don't you come by today?" 

It didn't sound like a bad idea. I didn't have anything better to do, so I agreed. 

"I'll meet you after school at the gates then," he offered, suddenly lowering his eyes shyly. 

I grinned at him, spirits lifting, but they soon plummeted as the bell rang. Drat. "That sounds great, Omi-kun! I'll see you then!" I jumped to my feet and we headed out separate ways to class, waving. 

I couldn't help but smile as I slipped into the classroom and into my seat. I had made a friend. The day was looking up. 

----- 

Omi-kun was waiting at the gates, surrounded by a moat of girls. Mournfully, I was reminded of Nagi-kun's and my first 'date.' He caught sight of me and struggled with an apologetic smile as he tried to wade over. I was extending my arm to pull him out when something tapped me on the shoulder. I spun around. 

"Schu-kun!" I squeaked. He grinned at me, cigarette dangling haphazardly from his sensual lips. Two clingy girls were on each of his arms. I stared at them blankly and they narrowed their evil and possessed schoolgirl eyes at me. Then I wondered how he had managed to tap me when he was obviously occupied. 

This wasn't good. I had completely forgot about my ride and just how crazy Schu-kun could be. My eyes darted back to Omi-kun who was staring at my bodyguard with. . .controlled rage? I frowned and looked back up at Schu-kun, who smirked not at me, but at Omi-kun. Had I missed something? 

The girls suddenly fell back from his arms like a discarded robe. "Come on, Usa-chan, let's go." 

"Actually, I forgot to tell you something. I'm going to the flowershop right now," I informed, suddenly backing away from his eyes gone cold. They glinted like sharp, broken glass at me. 

"We're going now." He made a grab for me, but I ducked out of the way. What the hell was wrong with him? I glared. 

"Usagi-chan, you know him?" 

The girls had gone quiet around him, watching us with deep interest. They gave me the creeps. 

"Yeah, he's my—" I stopped and stared him. He's my what? My bodyguard? An assassin and kidnapper? My favorite pervert? "—My friend." 

"Your friend?" he warily questioned. The convex indigo of his eyes rippled with confusion. I started at his vacant gaze. 

Heart leaping in my chest, I rounded on Schu-kun, who continued to maliciously stare at Omi-kun. Everything crashed into place. "Schuldich!" I shouted, shoving at him so that he stumbled back. His focus of concentration snapped. "Stop it!" 

He grabbed my wrists painfully and squeezed. I felt the bruises blossoming around my skin, the push of bones when he gripped me. His face was a mask of wrath. I had never seen him so angry before. I was genuinely frightened. 

But like that, the dark aura that had overwhelmed him dissipated and he loosened his hands until his touch was like a whisper on my skin. 

"I'm sorry," he exhaled, concerned with my petrified state. "We have to go." 

I wet my lips with indecision. I really wasn't sure if I wanted to go with him, nevermind that he was back to being as normal as he could be. His display had really scared me, made my heart freeze into a cold, shivering block of ice. Schu-kun didn't seem capable of being severely angry the way he had just been. I guess I didn't know him as well I wanted to. 

"Usa," he said, drawing me gently towards the car. 

I sighed, looking over my shoulder at Omi-kun. I wondered what he was thinking now. "Sorry, Omi-kun. Maybe another time?" I murmured softly even as I walked away from him. He nodded and let me go. 

This terrible feeling clutched at me as Schu-kun drove. The car was drowning in a cold, awkward silence. It wasn't because of the earlier episode or the threatening aura that had surrounded him. I couldn't explain the feeling—it was like a sense of foreboding. My world was getting darker and darker by the minute and I was powerless to do anything about it. The apprehension grew and grew within me like a flowering weed. Its sticky and poisonous sap invaded every cell in my body, plaguing me like an infection. I felt blights shoot up across the insides of my body, inside my head, my brain, impeding the normal flow of signals that was the implication of thought and human life. 

I shrank within myself. The awareness was so palpable. I could almost taste a bitter flavor in my mouth like I could taste my death. 

With a weak draw of breath, I steeled myself. Whatever this something was, I would meet it head on. I had promised my parents, my family, my friends, that I would not give up. I had promised to myself that I would fight, if not for myself, then for the people who depended on me. 

I repulsively swallowed back the bile that had risen to my mouth. I wasn't going down without a fight. 

----- 

My mood was less than agreeable. I had moped around in my room after we had returned and I was still moping around. My stomach was still being a pain in the butt and the very thought of food forced me on another trip to the bathroom. I was bored. I was cranky. I was antsy. I was ready to scream my head off. I needed to get out. 

Half-heartedly, I eased my door open and peeked out. The hallway was empty on both sides. I took a breath and with all the stealth that I could gather, I slipped out into the eerily quiet world that belonged outside of my room. 

I trudged along with glum and silent footsteps. I didn't feel like seeing or speaking to anyone at the moment. After Schu-kun and I had returned, I had told him that I wasn't feeling well, which wasn't a lie at all, and headed straight for my room. Schu-kun had apologized again, thinking I was still upset at the way he had acted, but I put him at ease, which was also the truth. I didn't blame him, but I still felt shitty. 

I rounded a corner and ended up walking into a wall. Doused with a chilling sense of dread, I looked up to see Bradley Crawford staring at me behind perfectly proper wire-framed glasses. I stood rooted to the spot in surprise. I hardly ever saw him and he barely acknowledges my presence when we do enter each other's presences. 

I wondered if he had been able to predict running into me. "Hello, Brad-san," I finally managed when I found my voice. 

"Hello. Is something wrong, Miss Usagi?" he inquired. His voice was middling. 

In my head, I puzzled over his question. Is something wrong? Yes. And yes. And yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes. Everything is wrong. This mansion is wrong. The people I'm living with are wrong. The whole world is wrong. My life is wrong. I'm wrong. 

In an intense moment of anguish, I wished fervently that Setsuna had not sealed away my foresight. I wished that I could see what people wanted with me, what I needed to do, what I was meant to do, why I was so important, why I so strong, why I was so weak, what was wrong with the world, what was wrong with me, what was wrong, what was wrong, what was wrong? 

"Yes," I answered grimly, but spoke again before he could. "What does it feel like when you see the future?" 

He studied me and I felt like a frog with its belly open for dissection. I felt vulnerable and exposed. 

"Powerful," he whispered. 

Powerful. Powerful like what? Like energized? An adrenaline rush? Invincible powerful? What kind of powerful? "What do you mean?" 

"Wouldn't you feel powerful if you knew what was going to happen? I get to decide which I lives I change and which lives I don't." 

"I didn't mean that. I already know that." 

Brad-san frowned at me. I don't think he liked not understanding me. Not many bad guys did. 

"I meant, what does it feel like the second the vision hits? Is it like a moment of euphoria? Is it a flash of surprise? I meant the very instant of it." 

He answer didn't answer right away. His brown eyes flickered with disorder and then recollection. Was he confused? Because I certainly was. 

"It hurts." 

I was flooded with sadness. I didn't understand anything. "I'm sorry." 

"You always were," he said softly. 

I looked up at him, at a loss at his unanticipated comment. What did he mean by that? I had always been sorry? Had we met before? Something familiar slithered at the back of my mind, but as I was about to catch it, it bared sharp fangs at me, dripping with venom. I snatched my hand back and the creature left. I was left shaking with trepidation. 

"Miss Usagi." 

I turned entreating eyes upon him. Words came out of my mouth before I even had the chance to process them. "It won't let me remember." 

Brad-san's lips curled sardonically. "It never does." 

I reached out for him without knowing why. "Tell me." 

"No." 

"Why?" 

"It's not time." 

I pressed my lips together in an angry line. What was I saying? What did I want to know? What did he know? Frustrated, I glared at him, tears gathering in my eyes. It was all just so stupid! I didn't even know why I was crying. 

His large, warm hand came up to cup my cheek. I trembled under his inviting touch. 

"You'll see." He pulled away and brushed past me. I stared, insides twisted with unrest, at the dark hallway that lay before me as it shivered with mocking laughter. 

"Don't you remember?" it asked, ancient shadows and spirits parading before me in a contemptuous dance. 

My hair curled and uncurled around my cold body as icy fingers touched the back of my neck. I squeezed my eyes shut in a vain attempt to block them out. I didn't know anything. I didn't remember anything. "I don't know!" I screamed as I willed my legs to move. They felt as if they were glued to the ground. I was frozen. I was in a pit of quicksand and slowly sinking. I scrambled for breath and screamed again, tugging at my legs. The carpeted floor yawned, reaching with crushed velvet teeth at my feet. They stretched and I realized in horror that they were stained with blood, red, fresh, and warm. Its red pink tongue unfurled upwards and caught me around the leg. 

I screamed again, voice rasping as it burned against my throat. Arms crawled around my waist and I fought blindly at my captor. I was suffocating in tears and fear. Dimly, on the edge of the darkness, I saw a liberating speck of white. In my consciousness, I scuttled towards it on my hands and knees. Save me, I whispered to it. The light pulsed and brightened and I paused. 

"Usagi-chan!" 

"Save me," I implored, staring into troubled blue eyes. 

"It's okay, Usagi-chan. You fainted," he whispered soothingly to me. Nagi-kun knelt by me, helping me up into a sitting position. 

I leaned against him, casting a fearful glance over his shoulder into the darkness that hovered beyond. "Can you turn on the light?" I requested hoarsely. Instantly, the shadows dissolved and I sagged wearily. "Thank you, Nagi-kun." 

"It was nothing," he replied gently. 

But it wasn't nothing, I thought as I squeezed his hand. It would never be nothing. 

_Eh, yeah, this was a weird chapter. o_o I have no idea where it's going, lol. Also, no one has responded to my desperate cry for help with beta'ing and ideas and such. T.T I'm so depressed. At this rate, this fic is going to Hell. Someone save it. ;-;_


	6. Shield Me

Alrighties! Nope, sorry, this isn't a real chapter. . .it's a side-chapter, sorta. WAIT! Read this first! xD Heh heh, well, I just wanted to write this concerning questions. I know the whole fic has been very vague so far, and as Leah had very kindly put it, "mysterious." ^^

1) No Sailormoon, but yes! You guessed it! There is Cosmos, but she won't make an appearance for quite some time. As for Usagi's true identity, I'm still holding out on explaining that. It'll come, I promise, but I don't want to give anything away right now.

2) Her unusual powers. HRMM, okay, even I don't really know what's up with that, but in this "timeline," magic, demons (which are not youma), witches, psychics, and the such all exist. (Think about how Schwar(t)z came to harbor their own powers. Nobody knows 0.0) I might even add vampires and werewolves. :P So, Usagi may very possibly be a descendent of these mystical creatures. I guess that's the best answer I can give as of now. ^^;;

3) Timeline? I like to call it the TWFT -- Timeline? What Freaking Timeline? Since there is no "Sailormoon," I guess this fic would best described as AU.

4) ;D And yes, a lot of people are going to fall for Usagi and Usagi is going to fall for a lot of people. But, I do tend to have certain biases towards certain people and I'm sure you guys can guess whom. . .which leads to. . .

5) Sorry, I'm not taking votes on pairings. ^^;; No offense to anybody, but I don't really like stories where you vote for pairings. . . I guess it makes me feel like the author isn't really writing with a passion for a certain couple since they'll do whatever the majority wants. I guess if the couples don't matter in the fanfic, then it wouldn't be a big deal, but most of the time, they are romance/(some other genre) fanfics. *scratches her head* -.- Sorry, sorry, that's just the way I feel. I had an ending already for it, but I'm thinking of scrapping that for something else. Whatever that something else is, people will probably hate me for it. *goes into hiding*

6) Schuldich(g) might be out of character. In a way, I do think so, but in another way, I think he's still in character. At first, I portrayed him this way (less of a evil, psychotic, manipulative bastard in most fanfics) because I never really thought he was one to such an extent. But, I was checking on some sites that had really good profiles on Schwar(t)z. I got a deep introspection into Schuldich(g)'s life pre-Schwar(t)z, which mostly came from manga and the drama CDs. Schuldich(g) is duller and less vibrant when he can't assume other people's personalities through their thoughts. And, since he can't get into Usagi's head and he can't hear other voices when she's around, he is much more toned down. As for his lack of manipulation towards her, he can't really because they need her, there's really no point in doing it, and he can't go into her head.

7) *nods nods* OOCness for Usagi. Both yes and no. She isn't as cutesy and she is slightly jaded. She's not a bumbling idiot, but she isn't the smartest, either. She's not clumsy because she can't be. It all has to do with her past (which will be revealed piece by piece). Yet, even despite that, I still feel like she's the same. . .

8) What is Setsuna to her? *thinks* Many things that you will just have to wait to see. :D

9) And yes, kalika55, Uncle Kenshin. xD

I also realized I never thanked any of my reviewers!! You guys are all awesome! I'll give a shout out now! Thanks so much to **Leah**, **Silver Twilight Blood**, **Firefly-chan**, **themoonmaiden**, **OtAkU**, **dragon-wing3**, **Hikuyo**, **Callisto Star**, **Ace and Avalon Hunter**, **Senshi's Tenshi**, **Kage-Shadow-of-Darkness**, **Usagi Asia Maxwell**, **Lady Light**, **kimeno-pebols**, **kaoru**, **Dilkara**, **Mae**, **dream_fairy**, **starkitty**, **ChibiChaos**, **asuka-chan**, **Lianna Astarte**, and **kalika55**!

I promise to give longer thanks to you guys in the chapters to come. ^^ So, yep, if you wanna see your name here in bold with a little message, do review! :D

_Disclaimer: Don't own :D (I don't know why I'm smiling like that)_

**Fear Me**

Chapter 6 (sorta)

"It's quiet." 

I inclined my head to the side inquisitively at his out-of-the-blue comment. It was late and we were mainly hanging out. Schu-kun had been helping me with some of my Advanced Algebra homework. I'm no scholar and when it comes to math, I'd much rather be getting a lobotomy. Turns out Schu-kun was quite the smartie pants with all things that involved numbers. "Quiet?" I echoed softly. 

His piercing cat-green eyes never wavered. "I can't hear anything when I'm with you." 

I nodded in barely grasped understanding. Because of my shield, I guess. "It's hard when other people's thoughts steal your own." 

"No, it's different," he said serenely. "It's almost the same with Crawford, but I can hear other people when I'm with him. His mind is just empty and cold. It's sterile. Yours. . .I can't hear anyone else at all, but it's not cold. I can't hear anything unless I go searching for them. It's not the same." 

I dwelled on this new sprig of information that he so willingly gave out. So, I guess his shield was only one-way; he could block others from breaking into his head, but he couldn't stop the flow of thoughts from other people into his. 

"Would you like to learn to shield? I could teach you, if you want." 

The relaxed atmosphere became a little more tense. He smirked, turning away from me. "I've tried. It doesn't work." 

I placed my hands on his face, making sure he was staring straight at me. "Maybe you were doing it wrong. I know how it feels, Schu-kun, when you have all these thoughts going in your head and you don't even know which one is your own. I was still young when I learned to shield, so it hasn't affected me as much, but I do understand how much you can lose yourself at your age. Please let me help." 

His face changed in a way that I could only pinpoint as distrust. The way he looked at me sent this block of cold lead to the pit of my stomach. 

"What do you get out of it?" His voice was unnervingly cynical. 

I gave a short bark of laughter. He thought I wanted something? He was more jaded than I had originally thought. I dropped my hands from his face to rest on his shoulders. "Nothing, Schu-kun. You're my friend and I want to help you because that's what friends do. Do you want to give it a shot or not?" 

The scorn in his eyes softened and he nodded. "Sure, why not," he muttered under his breath. 

I smiled and leaned forward. "Okay, imagine—" 

"That doesn't work. I've tried it." 

I rolled my eyes. He was so stubborn. "Let me finish. Imagine yourself."

"Myself?" 

"Yep, yourself. You thought I was going to say, 'imagine an empty black void,' huh? No. Imagine yourself and only yourself. Look at yourself in a place you want to be with no one around." His eyes slitted closed. "Good. Now talk to yourself. Hear what you have to say. There's no one else. Just yourself, because without yourself, you have no self." 

The tenseness in his jaw eased, face becoming slack as if he was asleep. I inspected his lashes, which were still golden to my eternal surprise. They were long and feathery soft. He was a very beautiful man with a colorful past dyed in shades. I wondered what it exactly was that had chased him through life to get him here in the company of some extraordinary men. I also wondered if he would ever trust me enough one day to tell me. 

Languidly, his eyes opened. They glimmered at me like soft sea glass, rounded by the endless pounding waves of an ocean. He smiled like a cat, content. Feeling content myself, I drew back, but he caught my hands in his larger ones and raised them to his mouth. He kissed my knuckles with the barest caresses of his lips. My heart leapt to my throat. I was giddy with delight. 

Schu-kun slanted his head next to mine so that our cheeks almost touched. 

With lips against my ear, he whispered, "You are an amazing one, Usa-chan." 

I wet my lips as he pulled away from me, the lazy, complacent smile still touching his sensual mouth. My heart was beating so loud; I was sure that he could hear it! No one, and I mean no one, had ever made me feel this way before. There had been some boys, long ago, who had admitted to liking me that way, but none of them had made my insides twist and turn with nervousness, or like I was on top of the world, the queen of hearts. But Schu-kun—and I was sure that Schu-kun didn't even like me that way—could do it in a look, a whisper, a kiss. 

I knew it was a bad idea, but I have to confess to myself that maybe I was falling for him, the same way I was falling for Nagi-kun and Farfarello. They were all such tortured creatures. Their untouchable charm was irresistible. Brad, however. . .Brad was an entirely different story. 

But it wouldn't work. None of it would ever work. It hurt to face reality, because reality didn't care what I wanted. Reality had always been a stinging bitchslap in the face and reality always would be. 

I guess Schu-kun caught a handful of my sudden miserable mood because concern fed his eyes. 

"What's wrong?" 

"Just tired." The white lie fell easily from my lips. He looked doubtfully at me, but let it go. I smiled faintly at him. 

"Sleep. I'll see you tomorrow, bright and early." He edged towards the door. 

"Okay. Good night, Schu-kun." 

He stopped, just outside my room, one hand on the doorjamb. He looked mysterious there and so fitting, half in the darkness of the hallway and half in the light from my room. "Good night, Usa-chan." 

_*blinks* It's 2:19 AM right now. I've been 20 years old for 2 hours and 19 minutes already!! .!_


	7. I Can't Think of a Clever Title :D

_Warning: I've molded Farfarello to fit this story, so please don't yell at me. ;-; I don't think I made him too OOC. AU, remember, AU!_

_Disclaimer: Do I really have to say it again? _

**Fear Me**

Chapter 7

Omi-kun and I decided to play hooky. Well, I decided to play hooky and persuaded Omi-kun to come along. He gave me this really disapproving look, but I gave him my sweetest smile and he grudgingly agreed. Worked everytime. 

We've been wandering around for a while now. We stopped by a café a little while ago to get some lunch, and I got to know him better. He didn't have parents, either, and he was staying with his guardians. He's also very good with computers and tried to teach me to use one in the cyber café. Unfortunately, I am not very good with computers, and when it started to fizzle and smoke, we were lucky to get away with our lives. 

I was looking around, trying to find out what street we were on, when someone called out Omi-kun's name. We both turned around. 

"Y-Yohji-kun!" stammered Omi. He looked so guilty that I couldn't help but laugh. He turned to me, embarrassed. 

Well, this Yohji person was really attractive, but even though his eyes were hidden behind a pair of sunglasses, I got the distinct feeling that he was staring at me. I couldn't exactly tell why, but I think it had to do with surprise, pity, and maybe even distrust. 

Distrust? Why wouldn't he trust me, an innocent little first-year high school girl? Growing flustered, I stared at him back. Nobody stares at me and gets away with it! 

Finally, a grin broke out over his face and he nodded to Omi-kun. "Hey, Omi, so who's the girl? Your girlfriend?" 

Omi-kun blinked once before he blushed a pretty shade of red. He looked at me with his wide blue eyes and I patted his back. 

"I'm just a friend," I answered for him. 

"Friend?" the Yohji person murmured, voice neutral. I nodded a little suspiciously. Was something wrong with being his friend? 

Omi-kun beckoned me to follow him, so I trailed along until we reached the front of 'Kitty in the House.' It was a quaint little flower shop with colorful and elegant arrangements on display. The store was clean and completely empty, save for Yohji and one other person. The said other person glared at me through the window like he was ready to put a few holes in me. What was his problem? I smiled weakly at him in hopes of lifting his fierce look It didn't. Didn't he know that glaring at customers was bad for business? 

"Usagi-chan, this is Yohji Kudou. He's one of my guardians." 

I craned my head up to Yohji. "Hi! Nice to meet you." 

"Pleasure is all mine. Omi talks a lot about you, but he never mentioned how pretty you were," he grinned, flashing me his perfect white teeth. 

I blinked at him, slightly embarrassed, but more anxious. There was something about the way he said that, that made me feel like he wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. Something about the vibes were off and Omi was giving off the exact same vibes now. 

"Oh, and that's Aya Fujimiya in there. Don't mind him, he's always like that," Yohji continued, jabbing a thumb towards Mr. Angry Glare. His dark turtleneck was a stark contrast against his pale skin, but looked wonderful set as a background for his dark red hair. He still looked pissed. 

"Hi," I nodded. 

He grunted. How eloquent. 

Yohji crossed his arms. "By the way, Omi, shouldn't you be in school?" 

"I. . ." 

That was my cue to save Omi-kun. Usagi-chan to the rescue! I couldn't let him take the heat for something that was entirely out of his hands. Very few people were able to resist my charming smile. I had learned from the best afterall—my childhood friend, Mina-chan. 

"That was my fault. Please don't punish him! I made him come," I said, making sure to look very sincere and repentant. I bit my lower lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes. 

Yohji grinned again. "My weakness has always been beautiful women. I'll let him off, but Omi better speak with Aya first." 

I nodded, relieved and watched Omi and Yohji enter the threshold to meet with the mysterious Aya Fujimiya. I could tell already that he was one of those dark, brooding types who didn't take crap from anyone. He actually reminded me a lot of Brad. I couldn't stop the disquieting shiver that ran up my spine at the thought of the formidable precog. 

They were very good at keeping quiet when speaking, but they did keep shooting glances my way. I bet they were telling Omi-kun that he shouldn't be friends with a conniving girl like me who probably does nothing but ditch school to do drugs everyday only to take great pleasure in influencing good wholesome kids like Omi-kun. 

Fabulous. 

A few minutes later, Omi-kun exited and smiled at me. It was one of those false smiles you gave right before you fired someone. I raised my eyebrow at him, expecting him to say something, but he didn't. 

I cast him a grave look. "You're not in trouble are you?" 

"No, not at all." 

"What did they say about me?" 

"What makes you think they said anything about you?" 

The line was very Schu-kun-ish. I didn't really like it. "They kept staring at me." 

"Yohji-kun is always like that," he stated confidently, but again I felt that strange swell in the air. There was something about the way he spoke that made me uncomfortable. It felt like the annoying scratch of a shirt tag at the back of my neck. 

"Okay," I verbally conceded. In other words, this was not okay. Life was getting more and more complicated, and the day Omi-kun had become my friend was the day that the complications had tripled. First, it had been Schu-kun's strange display, then it had been Brad-san getting all weird on me, and lastly, the freakiness with the hallway. What other entertaining events were in store for me? 

"What do you want to do now, Usagi-chan?" 

I raised my head and studied the sky. It was still a while before school ended. "Want to go feed the ducks?" I turned to see him nod absently. 

I forced myself to keep the chitchat light between us, but more pressing thoughts occupied my mind. I couldn't sift through them, but they were heavy, like dense blocks of ice. They were trying decisions and self-conflicting evaluations. 

But you know what the most puzzling thing was? Most of these thoughts weren't even mine. 

----- 

It was three o'clock on a Saturday afternoon. The weatherman said it was going to be sunny and warm outside, perfect for recreational fun. 

Screw fun. All I wanted to do right now was run screaming for my life. 

Farfarello-san had managed to corner me in a. . .corner. How did I get into this situation? If I knew, I wouldn't be asking. I was just minding my own business, heading to Nagi-kun's room to ask if he wanted to go out, when Farfarello stepped out of nowhere and trapped me into said corner. 

I mean, had I offended him? No, not that I could recall. I barely saw him around, but when I did, he was usually with Brad-san. Our 'happy' family neither ate together nor went on little outings. The only people I did have a lot of contact with were Schu-kun and Nagi-kun. 

So, what was his deal? 

Farfarello leaned in dangerously close, laying one hand above my head. The other one vanished into his pocket before coming back with a small but wicked-looking blade. Eep? 

I eyed the blade nervously as it zoomed to my face, much too close for comfort. I pressed my head back further into the corner. Maybe if I tried hard enough, I'd be able to go through the wall. Oh and yes, I was scared. What was he doing? Was he allowed to do this to me? Had someone told him to do this? Was he having fun? I wanted to ask him but I couldn't speak. He started gliding the tip down my cheek, very slowly and lightly. His eye was like a molten gold coin, but the more I looked, the less it was about pain. 

I don't know what possessed me to do so, but as he was dragging the point across my cheek, I turned my head to the side. The edge cut into my cheek. I felt the blood well up but it didn't hurt. The bloody tear slipped down my face. 

What was I doing? I didn't know. I was feeling very lightheaded at the moment, almost like I wasn't even there. My limbs felt so heavy, sluggish as I raised my hands to rest on his raised arms. 

I gulped as I looked up into his hungry face. Farfarello pressed himself to me, lowering his head to mine. I let my eyes slide closed and shuddered involuntarily as his tongue made a long wet line down my bloody cheek. 

My chest felt so heavy; I was having a hard time breathing right. All I knew was that I wanted him, more of him. I wanted to feel his toned and lean body slide against mine; I wanted to touch his skin, lick it, fold myself in his arms; I wanted to draw him into me; I wanted to fu— 

I cried out as his hands gripped me painfully around the waist. My own fingers dug into his back. I wanted to draw blood so badly. My mouth found his neck, bare and so soft and smooth. I sank my teeth into him, hard enough to leave dark red marks. 

The pit of my stomach felt like a bed of lava. Somehow, my hands had crept inside the front of his shirt and I was clawing my nails down his chest in neat little columns. Skin and blood clotted under them. He was so warm; my fevered skin burned against his. 

But suddenly his warmth that I craved was lost to me. I opened my eyes and reached out towards him. My fingers snagged around his eye patch as he was thrust away. The black elastic tangled in my hand. Farfarello slumped against the far wall and two gold coin eyes flashed at me. 

That couldn't have been right. . . My head was foggy. I plummeted into a alien sense of vertigo. Everything blurred as my legs gave way. I sank to the floor, clinging to the carpet in a desperate attempt to hold onto this world. The hallway around me spun, paintings elongated, windows twisted, and looming figures spiraled. 

I threw myself against the floor and retched. My entire lunch and dinner came back out of my mouth. The raw, sour stench managed to jerk me back awake, but only briefly. Somebody was lifting me up under my arms. My head drooped limply forward, then back, as my savior positioned me. He was very gentle and smelled so clean. I tried to focus my eyes on him enough to know and whisper his name. 

"You knew, didn't you?" I exhaled with only air to speak, no voice. 

He didn't answer, but his frigid eyes told me everything before an infinite black void ate me up. 

----- 

I opened my eyes and it was white. The filmy canopy stared back at me. I was in my bed and alone in my room. Thank God. 

I felt much better now, which was both good and bad since now I can reflect on what the hell had just happened. I had been slow to realize Farfarello's aura, but I had good reason. Most of the time, he had the other half of him hidden behind his eye patch—his eye must have been the portal through which the demon entered. 

That's right, demon. Farfarello shared his body with a demon. There was a demon living inside of him. Why? I don't know. The only person who could answer that was Farfarello himself. 

So, what was with me passing out? 

I can't stay in the presence of a demon for very long—they weaken me. I guess 'weaken' is a pale word for what actually happens to me. I always end up barfing my guts out and fainting, but that's only if I'm in their presence of about a one-foot radius for more than five minutes. Under five minutes, I only become lightheaded and fatigued. I had been in the company of Farfarello for far too close and too long before Brad had 'saved' me. 

The thought of the emotionally vacant precog set off an alarm in me. He was up to something, and I had the sneaking suspicion that Farfarello and my little get-together had been planned, not planned like he had actually fraternized directly with Farfarello, but more like manipulated the situation so that he and I would be together. Alone. There was an underlying schedule concerning the Schwartz team and me, and I, for one, did not like it. 

I actually don't know why I can't be near a demon for very long. I suspect it has something to do with my bloodline, but that's not important. What I had wanted to do in Farfarello's presence was very important. As much as I am ashamed to say, I had become downright horny. The demon might be some sort of lust demon, not an incubus necessarily, but a demon that can manipulate physical desires. It knew that I found Farfarello attractive and it used it to its advantage. After it had tasted my blood, things just went crazy—lust had heightened and my mind became this messy glob of pink jelly. 

Sighing, I touched the side of my cheek that was cut. It was smooth, like nothing had happened. At least I hadn't scarred. 

I was still troubled. Demons can't exactly enter a body without some sort of permission from the owner. Farfarello didn't strike me as an idiot, but I wanted to know why he had been dumb enough to let a demon into his body. Nothing good ever came out of a union like this. My family's private collection of history books went into details about things like these and they all ended up in mindless and brutal slaughters and deaths. 

I wasn't going to bother asking Brad. I don't know if Nagi-kun or Schu-kun knew, but it didn't matter. I'd find out myself. If I wanted to get things done, I had to take matters into my own hands.

_AN: Darnit, I had this part all typed out on Frontpage and then it froze. -.- Anyways, yeah, this chapter sucked. I had it for a while, but I was just trying prolong its posting. ._.;; Sorry, sorry. And yes, this story does have a plot. o.o I don't think it's very well developed yet, but once she has more interaction with Weiss and the G-boys, then it'll pick up. I hope people are still around to read it by then. x.x;;_

_**Solus Nox**: Thank you! ^^ That part about answering questions actually took a while to type. ^^;; I just thought it was about time to let you readers in on a few things._

_**kimeno-pebols**: Thanks! I feel totally old. ;-; ;-; Lol, I had to have Usa teach Schu-kun something. . .of course there's a deeper meaning than just learning how to block out thoughts. ^_^ It's the meaning of friendship. :D_

_**Firefly-chan**: Thankies!! Lol, you actually sang the whole song!! xD I feel so honored. And you are not a no one and your review wasn't pointless! It made me very happy! ^^!_

_**lilshortey**: How was the F/U romance part? xD Okay, so it wasn't really romancey. . .it was more p0rn0y than anything else. Heheheh, sorry. :D_

_**Ace and Avalon Hunter**: Your reviews are always so entertaining! :D Thanks for the birthday shoutouts ( even if Ace was a little reluctant xD ). Heee, don't worry! No offense taken. ^^_

_**Lady Light**: Thank you! ^^!_

_**Analiy**: Well, I wouldn't say it was genius. ^^;; And I dunno what else to say since you've read it before I posted it! xD_


	8. Pray For Me

_Warning: A little more on the disturbing side. Lots of blood and butchery. Some swearing. You've been warned. o_o_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon._

**Fear Me**

Chapter 8

It was the middle of the night and I was standing outside of Farfarello's bedroom. The dark hallway was suffocating around me and I feared another episode with the distorted souls. Without knocking, I twisted his doorknob open and let myself in. Farfarello stood by his window as if he had been waiting for me. 

I slipped in and shut the door behind me with my foot, studying him as he studied me. Steeling myself with a composed breath, I strode up to him as far as I deemed safe. I looked into his impassive face. 

"Why?" I more demanded than asked. 

"It's none of your business," he returned coldly. 

Unflinching, I said softly, "I'm not afraid of you. Tell me why." 

His mouth suddenly twisted into a sadistic parody of a smile. He took one meaningful step towards me and I took a step back. He let out a short bark of laughter. I felt my cheeks burn, but I held my head high. 

"Why did you allow it to take your body?" 

"I don't like people prying into my life." 

"Well, now our lives have crossed and I want to know why! Why would you let a demon take residence in your body?" My hands clenched and unclenched by my sides as my stomach flipped. 

Death, like heavy, thick smoke filled the tiny spaces around him. My eyes began to tear as if they really burned. How many deaths had he caused? How many families had he ruined? 

Too many, the cloak of grey mist whispered to me. It began with his own. 

His own. His own family. He had killed his own family. I gathered a mouthful of air and swallowed it, forcing back down an esophagus full of bile. I hadn't eaten after the incident, so there was nothing left for me to throw up except brown-yellow gall. 

I swayed on my feet, but locked my knees. He must have seen the repulsed look on my face, because I was doing a poor job of hiding it. 

"Does it hurt?" he asked thickly, but not in a way to ease me. "You're one of His blessed children. It hurts Him when you hurt." 

"Him?" I ventured to ask. He hadn't moved from his spot, but I felt like he was standing less than an inch away from me. 

"Why didn't you save them? Why didn't you protect them?" he growled suddenly. I wondered what was going through his head, too stunned to be afraid. What did he mean by saving them? The people he had killed? His family? Why would he say such a thing to me if he had killed them himself? 

"Who?" I whispered, dazed. 

"You let them die. I will punish you to hurt Him. I'll make God cry tonight." 

His emotions were so strong; I nearly collapsed under their weight. I blinked in hopes of blocking myself from this violent torrent, but I was drifting away and I suddenly saw myself standing in the same place as I had been for the past ten minutes. I brought my hands in front of my eyes, even as I drifted faster and faster away, and stared in horror at their transparency. I wasn't standing in Farfarello's room anymore; I wasn't in the mansion; I wasn't in Tokyo or even in Japan. I flew through time and space and across oceans. I was in a small shantytown in Ireland. I was standing in a small modest home as I watched a boy tear his family apart with nothing but his hands and teeth. 

I shook with disbelief. My hands crawled to my face, over my mouth as I screamed and screamed and screamed until my throat became raw, and even then I continued to scream wordlessly, voicelessly, as my tears clouded my vision enough to blur the revolting scene. But even then, they didn't hinder the splotches of red or the salty smell of Death and blood. My ears couldn't close out the sounds of screaming and begging and the prayers to God. 

Farfarello, I wanted to cry out, stop, stop! But I couldn't stop screaming. I struggled to gain some semblance of sanity and control. The child Farfarello turned and stared straight at me. Our eyes met and I saw the terrible power-hungry demon inside of him. It laughed. It laughed at me and at Farfarello. 

I faded away from the most unreservedly disturbing scenes of ruthless carnage. Time and reality jolted me back into my physical body where I was still facing the man who had slaughtered his own family. I was sick to my stomach. Was that what he had meant? I hadn't protected his family? 

Like he had known what was going through my head, he said, "I will punish you for God's crimes." 

"God's crimes?" I spat, suddenly both disgusted and full of pity. "The crimes are no one's but your own. Don't blame someone else for your wrongs just because you're too afraid to own up to them!" 

As soon as I had said that, I was knocked against the wall. My head made a sickening noise as it slammed against the cold, white plaster. I blinked once, twice, images doubling in front of me. Two Farfarello's loomed with unconcealed menace above. Oh, shit. 

"You understand nothing about me, so don't presume to know everything," he whispered darkly against my ear as his hand came up and grasped my neck. 

I struggled for breath, tears of pain burning behind my eyelids. My throat worked against his slowly tightening grip as I gasped for breath. "I understand," I breathed, "that you project your mistakes against God because you are afraid." 

His exposed eye gleamed with maniacal rage. I guess he didn't like being called a scaredy-cat. 

I seized his eyepatch with my right hand and his anger doubled. I tore it off and both ocher eyes glared at me. There was a fleeting canvas of white before my sight and I was him, Farfarello as a child with the knowledge of being a bastard, of being deceived and unwanted. No one had stood up for me, no one cared about me. I loved God, but God no longer wanted me. God, it hurt! 

"Don't look at me like that." His fingers convulsed. 

"That's why you let it inside. Because you were afraid. You thought you were already damned. It hurt you when you thought God didn't love you!" I suddenly choked, futiley scratching at his forearm. The excruciating pain from his memories began to slowly dull as my lungs sucked wetly inside my chest for air. Grainy blackness veiled my vision. Weak and heavy-limbed, my senses began to cloud. 

But even as I began to lose feeling in my entire body, I was still able to think. Sluggishly, I reached out with my mind towards his demonic side. I wanted to save Farfarello. I wanted to save him from this demon and his inner pain. Ridiculous, wasn't it? Wanting to save him when I needed saving. 

As I grazed the demon, it hissed at me as if I had disturbed it from a meal. It raised his claws to strike at me, to draw blood—my blood, to draw pain—my pain. It had been feeding, I realized, too slowly. It had been feeding on Farfarello's soul, feeding on it since the day it had entered! If left alone, Farfarello would become nothing but a shell of a human being. The demon would eventually take over his body to do as it pleased to other people and feed off of that. It had been doing this for years and the cycle would continue on and on until he was dead. It was nothing but a dirty, ugly parasite! 

"It lied," I tried in reality, to whisper to Farfarello. I didn't know if I had actually said it. I didn't know if my voice had worked or if he had heard me. I tried to tell him again, warn him, about the thing's lies and deception. 

It won't help you. It can't heal your pain. It lied. 

Air, air, I needed air! My leaden hands clawed weakly at his forearm until I could no longer move them. I took one last breath before my body gave out and I prayed for Farfarello's soul. 

On the edge of consciousness, I felt the pain diminish, the calloused hands slip from my neck as I myself slipped to the floor. Crumpled on the soft carpet, I coughed and touched the tender skin around my neck. I was in pain, but alive and awake. Lucky me. 

Willing all my strength to my eyes, I glanced up to catch a glimpse of my savior. Schu-kun and Farfarello were having a deep conversation interspersed with death threats. 

". . .Control your demon. . ." 

"Her blood. . .to me. . ." 

". . .Immortality. . ." 

Immortality? Was this what Reiji Takatori wanted with me? That was really too bad for him because I couldn't grant that. But it didn't make any sense to me. I haven't seen Takatori at all and if he really did want immortality, wouldn't he have tried to get it when I had first moved in? If that was what he was really after, then what's the point with dilly-dallying? 

I shook my head and rolled myself against the wall. My head was throbbing like crazy, but I wasn't feeling sick. Schu-kun squatted down in front of me and shot me a nasty look before picking me up. Over his shoulder, I stared at Farfarello who stood with a detached expression. Just before we turned the corner, he smirked at me. 

I decided that it wasn't a good smirk. 

-----

"What the fuck were you thinking? He could've killed you," he snarled right after he deposited me on my bed. Schu-kun looked ready to either kill or shake some sense into me. I hoped it was the latter. 

"He wouldn't have," I shot back, "and you know it." Because, if he really had wanted to kill me, I would already be dead. Demons like the one inside of him knew. Last night had been a full moon and it was very likely that _it_ had happened. "Besides, Brad wouldn't let him." 

The boiling anger simmered a little. He leaned stiffly against the wall. I didn't even know why he was so angry in the first place. "Crawford." His eyes narrowed. "Fuck." 

His generous use of the profane term piqued my interest. "Do you know what he knows?" I whispered to him, eyes darting to the door. I was afraid that any minute now, Brad would come through then like some sort of vengeful apparition. The very thought scared the crap out of me. 

"What does he know?" 

My tense face went slack. Stupid jerk was trying to confuse me again. "You tell me." 

Schu-kun smirked, but it died on his lips. "I'll tell you this. He's the only person besides you who I cannot mentally or physically impose thoughts on. You, I can suggest a few things and you'll get uptight like a frightened little bunny," he said as he relaxed into a slouch. "Brad, on the other hand, does not get frightened." 

I crossed my arms over my chest and paced the length of the room. First of all, I do not get scared like a little bunny. Second of all, I am not uptight. Finally, I said, "He knows something that I also know, but I don't know this something that he knows, you know?" 

His dangerous mood slipped and he chuckled. "Not quite." 

I paused and stared at him seriously. "You two are very close." 

"He was the one who saved me." 

I blinked and said softly, "Saved you?" 

His eyelids lowered over his green orbs as he was pulled into a distant memory. "He reached his hand towards me and said, 'I've come to take you away from here.' I was twelve." 

I wasn't quite sure what to say. Brad must have saved him from some sort of Hell to be able to affect Schu-kun like that. Twelve years old—a child. He must have suffered through a lot, but none of it bothered him like it should have. 

He smirked at me as if he knew what I was thinking, which was impossible, of course. "Don't pity me, Usa-chan. I have no use for it." 

"I could never understand what you've been through." 

"Then don't. I'd rather you not." 

I held Schu-kun's somber gaze. "Where did he save you from?" 

"Rosenkruz." 

The name was a cold and merciless knife to my heart. I felt my eyes growing wider and wider. My breath had been knocked out of my chest as if I had fallen from a great height, and anger surfaced to take its place. I saw my parents' tortured faces as Setsuna pulled me away, cloaking me with a magic veil so that I could no longer see them with my eyes but with my mind, and even then, it could not stop their optimistic voices. They had cried to me. Be strong, they had said, even as they were slaughtered. 

I spat the filthy word from my mouth like a curse and a promise, "Rosenkruz." 

Estet. You will pay. 

"You know of it?" he inquired, eyes going over my face. 

Rosenkruz. Estet. Rosenkruz. Estet. Pain. Estet. Death. Estet. Blood. Estet. Hate. 

Fury melted my insides into one quivering mass of singed and blackened flesh. My fingertips burned and without looking at them, I knew they glowed red. My untamed anger fed my power as my control slipped. I had never hated anyone in my entire life like how I hated Estet. "Know of it?" I whispered heatedly, struggling for restraint. Cold metal bars slipped down and trapped the energy that knew no bounds. "How could I forget the people who murdered my parents?" 

He said nothing, but the silence spoke evocative volumes. No words were needed. No words could describe. 

I abruptly pulled my eyes away to stare out the window at my celestial guardian. Its cool and pale light soothed my nerves, chilled my rage. "You guys aren't taking me ever to see Reiji Takatori." 

"Why would you think that?" 

"Call it a gut feeling." 

"Instincts aren't always correct." 

"Is that a yes or a no?" 

"Both and neither." 

In a clipped voice, I answered, "Fine." Then I sighed, defeated and worn-out. Estet. "Be careful, Schu-kun. I didn't tell you this earlier, but something terrible is going to happen and it involves all of us. Just be careful." 

It looked like he was playing around with my warning in his head before he nodded curtly. He lifted himself off the wall and strolled away from me. "Fine. But stay away from Farfarello. His thoughts are easy to read and none of them involve good things with you," he whispered, his voice heavy, dark, ominous. He exited my bedroom and I was left to the spirits of my dead parents. 

_AN: I didn't send this through my betas. _ Sorry for any errors, etc. . . I've actually had this chapter on my HD for the longest time. I'm sorry! T.T I got distracted with the start of another fic. x___x I realized how long I haven't updated and I decided to post!! Ack, I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. *sniffles* Sorry!_

_Ugh, yeah, Usa is like so extremely OOC. ;-; I can't help it, but I'm very ashamed of myself nonetheless. I keep telling myself it's because it's AU, lol. :P She didn't have the "charmed" childhood she had in the anime/manga. For now, just pretend she was really influenced by her friends who have not really appeared yet (the inner "senshi," namely Rei and Makoto for their more explosive personalities). ^^;;_

_Argh, yeah, Farfarello is also OOC. *sighs* He's such a hard character! I don't think I'm psycho enough to be able to write him. xD;; Just kidding, of course. A lot of people do know how to write him very well. . .but I just can't. x.X_

**Lady Miz**: ^^;; I agree, I don't think I ever really meant for this fic to get so. . .dark and disturbing, but somehow. . .heh heh. . .it just sorta went out of control! Well, if you thought Chapter 7 was bad, this one is definitely worse. x_x Thanks for reviewing, though! ^__^

**Solus Nox**: Aww, thanks! Lol, and I'm afraid "The Angel/Devil on the Shoulder Syndrome' is either finished or put on the backburner. ^^;; I'm glad you liked it, though!! ^__^ It was just a funky idea that I couldn't get out of my head. I can't really think of a plot for it, so it'll be filed away for now. ^^()

**lilshortey**: Rofl, you must love Farfarello so much! ^^;; I gotta admit, he's a pretty cool character, but tough. Anyways, I'm glad you liked that slightly ecchi scene, though that'll probably be as much as it'll go between them. X.x;; Sorry!

**x3-staRr3e-x3**: Thanks! ^_^ I'm glad you like it!

**themoonmaiden**: Nooo! It's okay, lol! I'm just glad you're back xD and hopefully you'll update the stories I've been waiting for! :P And good guess xD Weiss has some serious suspicions about the blonde bunny. x_x;; Eck, yes, U/F has gotten even darker with this chapter. The WK arc has taken longer than I expected. . .hopefully by the next 1-2 chapters, FB will finally be introduced. ^_^


End file.
